


Outfits

by Dilicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska wants something more than just a new outfit from Kanaya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfits

"Vriska, could you explain to me what exactly are we doing?"

 "Well, Kanaya, there comes a time in every couple's life where they want to take that next step-"

"Stop," Kanaya placed a hand up to stop Vriska from continuing. They were both sitting in the blue blood's room, on her bed, Kanaya lured there in the pretense of making Vriska another outfit.

"You have managed to get me here, with no witnesses, in order to have your way with me, is that correct?" Vriska grinned and nodded, her eyes glinting with desire. Kanaya sighed, and then got up off the bed to pace around, arms behind her back. "Vriska, I honestly don't think we're ready." The long haired troll's face fell.

"But...but...sex, babe." She whined, but the Virgo was not falling for it. She began to walk around, picking up her supplies.

"I'm leaving. Next time you want something, please do not try to deceive me in order to get it." The Scorpio growled. This wasn't how things were supposed to go!

Without warning, Vriska tackled Kanaya to the ground, straddling her and taking Kanaya's wrists in her hands, binding them.

"Look, I have waited very patiently, for a long fucking time and I am going to get what I'm owed, Fussy Fangs, whether you're a willing participant or not." Kanaya stared at the troll on top of her, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Release me, Vriska. Or suffer the consequences. This is your only warning." The Scorpio smirked, moving her face closer to Kanaya's.

"No." She whispered, and The Virgo could feel her breath on her face. Then, the long haired troll kissed the rainbow drinker, licking her lips and enjoying the taste of Kanaya's lips. The Virgo's eyes widened. She'd actually gone through with it! This was the first time her threats had failed her, but that doesn't mean she wasn't prepared to act on them.

Kanaya bit the Scorpio’s bottom lip, causing a hum of approval to escape the one-eyed troll. She broke off the kiss in order to congratulate the other troll on giving in, not expecting the headbutt that came instead. Grasping her forehead, Vriska tumbled backwards, inadvertently freeing Kanaya. Taking out her lipstick, Kanaya transformed it into her handy chainsaw and revved it up. Vriska, however, was finally recovering from the rainbow drinker’s attack. She hadn’t expected the chainsaw being leveled at her face, though.

“Vriska, I would appreciate if you apologized for that.” The Scorpio instead chuckled.

“Damn, Fussy Fangs, this is what I love about you! You’re not afraid to kick some ass when you need to!” The Virgo’s eyes narrowed and she inched the chainsaw closer.

“Please. Apologize.”

Vriska chuckled.

“Alright, alright, I’m _sorry_ , Fuss-Kanaya.” Kanaya lowered the chainsaw and sat down on Vriska’s desk chair. Sighing, she turned the chainsaw back into lipstick and put it away.

“Why can’t you just accept that I’m not ready?” The rainbow drinker stared at Vriska sadly, who looked away after a few moments. She couldn’t handle the guilt she felt.

“I…I just wanted to show you how flushed I am for ya, Fussy Fangs.” Vriska muttered off to the side, still unable to face the Virgo. But she heard it, and she couldn’t help but blush. Vriska was _flushed_ for her. She had _red feelings_ for _Kanaya_. Kanaya smiled and got up, walking to Vriska, who was still on the ground. Bending down to her level, she cupped the long haired troll’s cheek, turning her head.

“I…I am equally flushed for you as well, Vriska.” The Virgo looked directly into the Scorpio’s eyes and each of them knew that this was serious. They both truly loved each other.

Vriska moved in, her lips almost touching Kanaya’s.

“So, does that mean you’ll reconsider?” A smirk appeared on the rainbow drinker’s face.

“Maybe….” The Scorpio grinned, pressing her lips to the other troll’s. The Virgo kissed back, and Vriska slowly overtook Kanaya, leading her down to the floor. The one eyed troll’s hands slipped under the Virgo’s shirt, gliding across her flat stomach, sending goose bumps up Kanaya’s skin. It was wonderful; to have her body explored by the one she had red feelings for.  The Scorpio slid the shirt off the other troll’s body, leaving the Virgo clad in her bra and her skirt.

Kanaya put her hands in Vriska’s hair, running her hands through and gripping it when Vriska decided to stop kissing her and began nibbling on her neck and collarbone. She moaned as Vriska bit down enough to pierce the skin, the pain giving her a strange sort of pleasure.

“Like that, huh Fussy Fangs?” Vriska murmured as the tufts of breath escaping her hit Kanaya’s bare shoulder, the warm air hitting her wound caused her to flinch.

“I did. Now, allow me to return the favor.” The short-haired troll kissed her matesprit once again, licking Vriska’s lips in order to ask for an entrance. Vriska happily obliged, and the two trolls’ tongues began a duel for supremacy. 

While their faces were preoccupied, their hands weren’t. The Scorpio was allowing her jacket and shirt to be removed by the Virgo, who simply wanted to feel Vriska under her palms. When the shirt was finally removed, Kanaya deftly unhooked Vriska’s bra with a *snap*. The one-eyed troll let the undergarment fall to the ground, revealing her breasts to the rainbow-drinker. Kanaya wasted no time sliding her hands up Vriska’s stomach and onto her breasts, playing with the malleable mounds of flesh.  The Scorpio moaned into the other troll’s mouth and the Virgo took that as a sign to continue. Pinching a nipple on one breast and kneading the other, Kanaya felt the high blood squirm in her hands and it felt good; to know that someone as powerful and confident as Vriska was mere putty in her hands at this point.

Vriska slid her hands under Kanaya’s skirt, feeling the Virgo’s supple thighs in her hands. She continued, making her way to Kanaya’s nook, thumbs probing around. The member poked out a bit, the _drip, drip_  of the rainbow drinker’s genetic material could be felt on the Scorpio’s living arm. Slowly, she touched the tip with a finger, feeling as the tentacle unsheathed itself and wrapped around her hand. The one-eyed troll soon felt her hand dripping in genetic material, gripping Kanaya ever so softly as to not damage her.

The other troll finds it hard to currently concentrate of pleasuring Vriska when her most delicate parts were being touched by surprisingly soft hands. She squirmed, moving her hips forwards as to be able to enjoy the long haired troll’s touch more. She wrapped herself tightly around the hand, pulling it towards her most sensitive spot.

“You sure, Fussy Fangs?” Vriska asked, afraid she was about to cross a line.

“I want you to…” The short haired troll said softly, and when the Scorpio’s fingertips finally entered her, she bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan. Kanaya unwrapped herself from the hand, now slick enough to enter and exit freely. The tentacle adjusted itself as Vriska entered two fingers inside Kanaya, curling them and pressing against the bulge’s base. Kanaya, whose hands currently didn’t know where they should be now that they weren’t fondling the Scorpio’s breasts, squeezed her own as pleasure shot through her, this time the moan could be heard clearly as she leaned back  and let it loose.

Vriska, noticing the effect that had on Kanaya, began to rub the bulge from the inside, once again causing pleasure to hit the Virgo’s nerves. Ripping off her own bra (it was stifling her), Kanaya fondled herself. The long haired troll began to enter and exit her, finding a rhythm as the other troll squirmed and bucked her hips in conjunction. This process continued for a few minutes; Vriska, pumping her hand in and out of Kanaya, alternating between curling her fingers and rubbing the base of the tentacle that wrapped itself around the one eyed troll’s thin wrist, helping her keep her rhythm.  And Kanaya, squirming and wriggling about, both reacting to and trying to increase the pleasure she was receiving from Vriska. The Scorpio leaned in, nipping at the Virgo’s exposed throat. Vriska made her way up to Kanaya’s lips, where she sloppily kissed the other troll. The combination of Vriska fucking her, plus the kiss _and_  the self-fondling was eventually too much for the rainbow drinker. She allowed herself the release she so craved, genetic material gushing out of her and onto Vriska’s arm. She broke the kiss inadvertently, groaning loudly and riding out the orgasm. After a few moments, it finally stopped and she slumped forward into Vriska’s waiting arms.

“You…hah…were very good.” Kanaya panted as she laid her head on Vriska’s bare chest.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Maryam.” Vriska smirked as rested her chin on Kanaya’s head. Sex was awesome. They should definitely do this more often. 


End file.
